Insanity brings company
by Auruo
Summary: First story on FF, hope you all like it.
1. The Day I met Dandy Mott

Blood, so much…Blood. The woman's eyes shifted at the body on the floor, a silent scream left her chest as she began to step backwards. A tall figure approached her, it's teeth gleaming a harsh white. "W-Where am I, what's going on here!" she shouted, her eyes watering up slightly. No one responded, she just stared at the body, the blood seemed to never stop flowing. Slowly, it puddled around her feet. It was thick like syrup.

A huge bump cause the woman to jump out of her dream, her eyes darting in every direction. 'What the hell was that..' she thought to herself, a cold sweat drenched her body as she shook her head. "Attention passengers, the bus will be arriving in Jupiter, Florida shortly." Called the bus driver. The black haired woman let out a soft sigh as she collected her things. The bus stopped slowly and the woman would exit, along with a few other passengers. She'd exhale slightly as she tilted her head, her eyes taking in the scenery. "I guess this is…it?" she sigh lightly as she began to walk into town.

The woman's eyes scanned the buildings as she passed them. She had been looking for a restaurant, a place to get lunch. Like clockwork she'd find a small diner. "Hmm." She questioned as she walked in. There had been an array of people, seemly from all walks of life. The one person that would catch this woman's attention had been a male, around her age. His hair was a honey brown. Slowly, the woman took a seat, her eyes scanning the menu. Once the waiter approached, she'd order a grilled cheese with fries and a coke. From her luggage she'd pull a notebook, in it were scrawled a few poems as well as small doodles. From the corner of her eye she'd notice the brown haired boy looking at her. Once he noticed her gaze he'd cough and adjust his view back to the beer in front of him. A light blush haunted her cheeks as she began to eat slowly. This man approached her, swinging the chair across from her around. He'd take a seat, his eyes locking with hers. "Hey there toots, what brings you to this sad excuse of a town?" he'd ask as he took a sip of his beer. "I was looking for a small town to start a new life, The name it's self was interesting to me. Names, Cynthia" she mewed at him. "I'm Jimmy, nice to meet you." He sounded super nice but the thing that caught (F/N) off guard were the gloves. As he noticed she had been looking at them, he'd move them to his lap, his body language slowly growing a bit more nervous. "Why are you wearing those?" she'd ask, confused. "You don't want to know, trust me." He'd say quietly as he took a rather large swig from his beer. She'd tilt her head in confusion, "I doubt anything could surprise me." She'd say with a slight attitude. "You really want to see?" he'd ask, daring her. "Sure.". He'd remove his gloves and show her his deformed hands, his face becoming more hard. "O-Oh…" let her lips as she looked down at her plate. "I fucking knew it, your just like the others." He'd stand up and fix the chair, grabbing his beer. "You know, that's so messed up. You can't even look at my hands, because they are different. All you women are the same." His voice began getting louder, now everyone in the diner stared at them. The girl coughed lightly as she'd stand up, from her pocket she pulled money which she'd throw on the table. "I-I…I'm sorry." She'd grab her bag and begin to walk around him. "…" he'd shake his head in frustration. "Get used to it, there are a lot of us around." He'd say as she left.

The streets soon began to get clear, nightfall had been approaching. The girl now would look for a hotel that is until she was stopped by a woman. "Hello!" she'd call, smiling slightly at Cynthia "Are you looking for a place to stay?" she'd ask, her behavior seemed a bit frantic. "I..I am, yes." She responded, staring at the woman. The woman let out a exasperated sigh as she nodded. "Do you have a job?" she asked with a soft smile. "Sadly no, I just got off the bus a hour ago?" Cynthia would tilt her head slightly as she responded. "Well, I need someone to be friends with my son. I'll pay well. My names Gloria." She say rather fast, her hand held out. Cynthia grabbed her hand shaking it slowly. "S-Sure, I don't see why not." The girl responded, a slight smile on her face. "My name is Cynthia". "Lovely name for a lovely girl. Oh Dandy is going to be so excited!" she called out as she grabbed the girls hand, pulling her into a car.

The car ride was short, but what surprised Cynthia was the mansion they had been approaching. Amazing, was the thought that crossed her mind as they stopped in front of it. "Dinner should be ready soon, Dandy is going to love you, I can tell." Called the red haired woman as she exited the car. Cynthia smiled slightly as she pulled her suitcase out of Gloria's car. They walked in together, Cynthia's eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. "Dear, This is Dora." Called Gloria. "Pleasure to meet you Dora" spoke Cynthia, a large smile on her face. "Hello, and welcome." She'd say a look of pity on her face. "Is Dandy up and about yet?" asked Gloria, her eyes looking to the stairs. "He was taking a bath before dinner." Responded Dora, her head shaking as she stepped back into the dinning room. Gloria turned back to the ebony haired girl. "The guest room is upstairs, take a right and its at the end of the hall on the right. Make yourself at home. Please wear the dress in the wardrobe and come back down for dinner." Asked Gloria. Cynthia nodded slowly as she trudged up the stairs.

A light sigh left my lips as looked around the room. It was decorated beautifully, but all I could think was, Why me? Why had I been chosen, its so bizarre. I shook my head as I approached the wardrobe. I'm lucky, that's all there is to it. Slowly, I opened the door and stared at the dress, it was beautiful, purple in color. I'd slip it on, throwing my old clothes in the clothing bin. I looked in the mirror and shrugged as I walked back downstairs.

Gloria had been sitting at the table, smiling slightly as I entered the room. "Please sit there" she called as she pointed at a seat. Slowly, I sat and nodded smiling back at her. Next Dora had set the table, and placed the food out. "Dora, could you go get D-" Gloria had been interrupted. "I'm right here, Mother." Called who I had presumed to be dandy. In that walked was a full grown man, his attire flawless. "Who is that?" he asked as he stared at me, a look of disinterest upon his face. "Another maid?" he'd ask as he took his seat. "No dear, I got her for you. So you have a friend." She responded with a smile. "She looks boring, as well as uneducated.". Rather blunt, thought Cynthia as she slowly took a sip of her water. Dandy glared at her, shaking his head. Cynthia, smiled at him, growing nervous by the second. "What's for dinner" asked Dandy. "We are having scallops in a pasta. Dora had been working on it all day, Im sure it will be great." Responded Gloria. "Are you kidding me?" called Dandy. Quickly, he stood up, glaring at his mother. "You know I do not like that! But you make it anyways. You come with me, if I don't eat, you aren't allowed to either." Yelled Dandy as he stared at his new 'friend'. Slowly, Cynthia stood up and nodded, setting her napkin on the table. She'd follow Dandy to his play room, which had been full of useless things. Cynthia sighed as she looked out the window. "I can't believe mother. I hate Scallops. She knows this." He'd growl as he began to throw a tantrum. "What can you even do!?" he barked towards Cynthia, who in response opened her mouth, about to speak. "Forget it, I don't even care. Just sit down somewhere and be quiet while I think of a game for us to play. "

Cynthia took her seat as requested, her hands folded over her lap, her eyes watching Dandy pace in his playroom. "Let's play doctor. Mother got me a new set of toys. I will be the doctor and you are my patient. Got it. You better do your best or you will be out in the streets again." He said to her, snottily at that. Cynthia nodded slowly, swallowing as she watched him put on a doctors coat. He'd exit the room and give it a minute as he came in. In his hand was a clipboard and a sheet of paper. "Sorry it took me so long, I was with another Patient. Can you tell me why you are visiting the clinic today?" he asked, looking up at her from the clipboard. Cynthia stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "Uhh…It should be on your clipboard…doctor?" she responded, a slight attitude in her voice due to this cheesy scenario. "Oh…That's right. Your annual breast exam." He responded through grit teeth, his eyes glaring into hers. Slowly, he approached her, his hand reaching towards her breast. Cynthia glared at him, her hand smacking his away. "I think you are wrong.." she responded with a glare. Instantly he growled as his hand shot towards her, grabbing her neck violently, he begin to squeeze it lightly. "You aren't playing the game right!" he screamed at her as she tried pushing him off, to no avail of course. His blue eyes locked with hers. "Are you going to play it right!?" he screamed at her, who at this point could only nod her head as her eyes teared up. He'd remove his hand, looking at her with an annoyed expression. "Good, now we are starting over. Do not mess up this time." He'd turn and walk out the door, shutting it behind him.

Cynthia coughed lightly as she rubbed her neck. Instantly she had regretted her choice., she was terrified and didn't know what to do. Her only choice was to play along so that he wouldn't kill her. Slowly the door opened, and Dandy would enter again. "Sorry it took me so long, can you tell me what brings you to the clinic today?" he ask as he smiled lightly at her. It was like nothing ever happened. She'd return the smile and nod, "No, No it's quite okay. I was visiting today because I have been feeling a bit ill lately. I can't seem to stomach food." She'd say, hoping that she was doing good enough for him. "I see, well hopefully we can fix this." He responded as he took a seat in a chair, his eyes meeting hers. "When did this start?" he asked as he pulled a pen from his jacket pocket. "Well, about a weak ago, I slowly became more and more sick, I can't seem to stomach anything. She responded as she rubbed her stomach slowly. "I see, what have you eaten in the past few days?" he asked, looking at her with a intrigued look on his face. Cynthia would hold a finger to her chin as she 'thought'. "I do believe I ate some seafood from a diner?" she responded. Dandy, would nod slightly a grin on his face. "You must have food poisoning, you'll be fine. Just let the bug pass and you should be on your feet any day." He said with a laugh.

This game went on for a hour until Dandy lost interest. "I am bored, and tired. I want to go to bed." He'd say to her, again the annoyed expression on his face. "Oh..Okay, goodnight Dandy." She'd respond, a meek smile on her face. "You have to tuck me in." he said looking at her like she was an idiot. "Oh..Right" she responded, a light laugh leaving her throat.

He'd lead her to his room, once they had arrived he began to undress. Cynthia blushed slightly as she watched him, unable to pull her eyes away. His skin was flawless, his abs look as if they had been sculpted by a god. She'd swallow hard as she forced herself to look away. Dandy caught wind of that and laughed, "Don't I look great?" he asked as he pulled his robe on. "I worked forever to look this good." He called out as he laid in his bed underneath his blankets. She came up next to him, her hands fixing the blanket. "Goodnight Dandy" she responded as she nodded at him. He'd point to his cheek, "A goodnight kiss?" he responded, which she obliged to, her lips met his cheek. Cynthia bowed slightly as she left the room.

With a huff she entered her room, shutting the door then locking it. She approached the bed, sitting on it, her eyes locked with the floor. "What…the…hell" she said as she laid back, her thoughts locked on Dandy and his bizarre behavior. It wasn't ten minutes until she fell asleep.


	2. Similarities

The ebony haired girl awoke to the sound of banging upon her door. Slowly, she crawled from her bed and approached the door, walking slowly. As she approached the door, she unlock it and open it slowly. Unfourtantly she was met with a red faced man, Dandy.

"Why was the door locked? I hate locked doors!" he barked at her, a glare rested tightly upon his face. Slowly, he leaned on the door frame his eyes locking with hers. "Sorry…" she murmured as she looked back at him, slowly taking a step away from him. No matter what his glare refused to subside. Cynthia laughed softly out of nervousness. He'd raise his eyebrow at her, thinking for a moment. "Halloween is next week. You are going to bleach you hair, I want you to go as Alice." He demanded. "Uh..Aren't we a little old for trick or treating? Plus, I like my hair." She responded, a look of annoyance upon her face. "I own you, so you have to do what I say. If you don't you can pack your stuff and leave." He said, pointing towards the door downstairs. "So if you want to keep your job, you better get ready so we can go to the salon." Quickly, he turned on his heel and left her alone in her room. From the hall he yelled. "Do hurry up, Ill be waiting in the car."

"Great…" she'd mumble to herself, her eyes rolling ever so slightly. The girl would throw her suitcase on her bed, her hands opening it slowly. She'd search through it, finding another dress. As she pulled it out a bag would come into view. Slowly, a smile crept upon her face. "There you are…" she murmed as she picked up the bag. Slowly she'd open it and pull out a picture frame. "You look so handsome, yes you do~" she cooed at the object. The object in question had been a face, the face of her ex boyfriend. She had come to Jupiter, to get away from the police. By simply changing her name, and moving fast enough they lost her. This situation had been perfect for her. She came into a town and was instantly put in a place where no one would know of her existence. All she had to do was fake innocence, which she had been good at. Slowly, she'd kiss the glass, "Now you can be with me forever…Shh nono arguing. You will do as I say." She said as she slowly put the frame back into its bag. She'd cover the bag in some clothes. Quickly, she'd change and shut her door.

Once she got outside she'd enter the car quickly, smiling at Dandy as she did so. "You all ready?" he asked as he started up his car. "Yes." Responded Cynthia, her eyes gazing at him. "I can't wait, you treat me so well." She said, teasing his ego. He'd laugh slightly, "I'm glad you see it that way. Cynthia, we are going to get along swelly" he said as his gaze locked to the road. Then they were off, heading towards the Salon.

A hour passed before they were headed back. "You look like Marylyn Monroe." Called Dandy as he looked at her. "It's quite lovely how simple things like hair color can make a person so much more beautiful." He'd cup her chin, looking at her more intensly. "You should wear more makeup, some lipstick and maybe mascara." He'd nod smiling as he opened his car door. Cynthia would follow, getting in the passenger seat. She'd look into the rear-view window, smiling softly at her appearance. He had been right, she looked like Marylyn. "What would you like to do now?" asked Dandy, his gaze shifting to hers. "Hm, I'm kind've hungry to be honest." Said Cynthia as she smiled meekly. "Then we will go out to eat."

Simply put Dandy took her to eat, and then shopping from new clothes. He was truly treating her like a new toy, or had he been developing feelings for this woman. It was uncertain.

It was about eleven o' clock in the evening, they had spent the whole day out together, and oddly enough Cynthia had enjoyed it, every minute of it. Dandy would walk her upstairs to the playroom, ignoring his mothers questions of where they had been. "Sit down, I want to ask you a few things." He demanded as he sat on a couch, his body turned towards the empty seat. Cynthia obeyed and sat down, facing him. "Sure." She said as she folded her hands in her lap, her gaze meeting his. "Where did you come from?" he asked, his head tilting slowly. "Well, I actually grew up in Cleveland, Ohio. If you can believe it." She responded, laughing softly. "Wow, Why did you come here?" he asked, becoming a bit more intrigued by this girl. "I just wanted to come to a smaller town, I always loved smaller places." She said, lying to him. "I see." They'd talk for a while before she began to get tired. She'd yawn slightly. Eventually he walk to her room, where he'd await her arrival from the restroom. Curiosity caught him and he began to go through her suitcase. Where he'd find the bag. He'd open it without a second thought, staring the the face. He'd laugh slightly, smiling back at the photo. Dandy would return it to its place and cover it up. Cynthia entered the room to find Dandy pacing. As she entered he'd look at her, and approach her quickly, he'd push her against the wall. His face crashed against her's. His lips locking with hers. She'd would return the kiss, but she would deny him, her face struck with awe. "You!" he'd laugh as he pulled the face, showing it to her. "This is amazing, I have never seen anything quite like this before. You are quiet the hobbyist." He called. Cynthia stared at him, wide eyed. She was terrified of what was gonna happen. "Please Cindy calm down. I won't tell, I'm just like you. Tell me how did it feel?" he asked, grabbing her hands. "What did you use?" The male bombarded her with questions, his interest in her rising. "I-I…Okay. It, felt…Amazing. Honestly, it was better then sex to me." She'd bite her lip slightly as she stared at him. "I used a barbers razor. I had been trimming hair and it happened." She'd get lost in his eyes, her body becoming hot.

"Amazing…" he responded as he grabbed her shoulders, that sent a spark through her body. "I-I", "Sh…Don't talk." Called Dandy as he began to kiss her cheek, his lips slowly had began to trail to her collarbone. "She'd let out a soft gasp, her hands began to cradle his head. However someone had began to walk up the stairs. Dandy groaned before pulling away. "Goodnight Cindy, I will see you in the morning." He called as he exited her room, shutting the door behind him.

Cynthis stood there, her legs shaking. "Fuck…" she mumbled as she sat on her bed. She'd flop back and stare at the ceiling, her hands trailed to her panties, she'd begin a ritual she hadn't practiced in forever before returning to dreamland.


	3. New Toys

A sunrays entered a room, this alone had been enough to awaken Cynthia. With a light yawn she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Slowly, she crawled out of bed and made her way to her personal bathroom. Here she'd preform her basic morning rituals.

An hour passed before she had finished, and got dressed. With pep in her step she walked downstairs, wearing the makeup Dandy mentioned. "Oh Good morning Cynthia" called Gloria, a smile on her face. "Good morning Miss Mott." Said Cynthia as she curtsied for her. "Dandy is up in play room with a new toy, why don't you take a seat and enjoy some breakfast with me?" asked Gloria. There were no questions asked, Cynthia took a seat and made up a plate with the various food choices on the table. "Thank you!" she said, a smile on her face as she began to eat. "I think Dandy has taken quite a liking to you, last night was the first time in a while I have seen him happy. I'm glad we hired you, which speaking of that I have your first pay." She said smiling as she grabbed a large envelope. "Oh, thank you so much" she said with a smile as she took the envelop. "I gave you a bit extra, so you can get the womanly products you may need. Once breakfast was done, Cynthia retreated to her room, putting the envelope away. Next she'd go to visit Dandy.

Slowly, she'd knock before entering. Two figures turned to look at her. To the left had been Dandy, looking a bit flustered. To the right had been a clown, who honestly looked as though they needed a bath. "Good morning Dandy." She said, curtsying slightly. Slowly, her gaze shifted to the clown, her eyes scanning him up and down. The clown just stood there, unmoving, his eyes looked into hers. "…Who is this, Dandy?" she asked, a sour tone in her voice. "It would be a new friend mother bought me. Isn't he great?" Dandy asked a large grin on his face. Cynthia would shrug and roll her eyes looking out the window. "Of course." She said a she'd look back to the clown.

Dandy would begin with puppets, and eventually move to his chest filled with dolls, showing them to the clown. Almost instantly the clown began to look through the dolls. She'd turn her gaze to Dandy who had began to go through the clowns bag. In a panic the clown would smack Dandy with a club, almost knocking him out. Dandy groaned in pain as the Clown ran out of the room past her, ignoring her presence. Cynthia ran towards Dandy, grabbing his arm. "Are you o-" she was cut off. "Come on! He cant's get away!" Dandy called as he took off running, pulling her with him. Shocked, she followed, not like she had much of a choice anyways.

They had been walking along the road when screaming began to get closer to them. Dandy seemed, different. Cynthia couldn't really figure out why. Soon a girl ran out of the woods, straight at Dandy, he'd grab her and humor her fear for a moment before he swung her over her back. She screamed at him, at Cynthia. Both of them would just ignore it, and carry on until they began to approach the clown. "Clown, look what I have for you." Coo'd Dandy, a large grin on his face. "You'll have to do a much better job of confinement if we're going to have any fun." He'd laugh slightly as he handed the girl back over to the clown. Cynthia, had honestly been unnerved by this situation. To her, Dandy was a child. Wanted what he couldn't have and acted out when he couldn't get it. It was honestly becoming more annoying by the second. Or had she been jealous?

They spent the night assisting the Clown, putting the children where they belong and such. Once they returned Dandy didn't even ask her to be tucked in. She felt nonexistent to him, which was enough for her to question if she truly wanted to be here. If she had been truly happy. Tomorrow had been Halloween, perhaps that day would be different?


	4. Halloween Pt1

Cynthia was awoken by Gloria opening the door and walking right in, a box in her hand. "Good morning Cynthia, my apologies for waking you up. I have your Halloween costume, please put it on before Dandy wakes up." She said, smiling lightly as she set the box down on the bed. "I got you some makeup for it as well, Im sorry but it isn't Alice. They were out of those costumes. I got you a dress and some eyelashes. You can be a Doll, Dandy will love it." She said as she set the other bag down. It was then she was out of the room as quickly as she entered.

Cynthia sighed softly as she pulled the dress from the bag, it had been about knee length. A beautiful white, decorated with what seemed to be fake diamonds. Slowly, she dumped out the bag, and took the makeup to her bathroom.

She'd begin with the basic pale foundation, followed by the darkening of her eyebrows. Then simple eyeliner and eye shadow, fake lashes. The last thing had been doing dolly lipstick. Her eyes looked in the mirror, and she'd smile. She did truly look like a doll. She'd slip on the dress as well as a pair of white pantyhose. Her small feet slipped in a pair of white Mary Janes and she was done. Slowly, she walked down the stairs, to the dinning room where Dora and Gloria had been waiting for Dandy.

"Oh my, you look gorgeous." Called Gloria. "Dandy is going to love it" she said in between grit teeth, her eyes looking a bit worried. From up the stairs trugged Dandy, his face happy for once. "How was your nap, darling? Are you ready for some Halloween fun?" asked his mother. "I can't wait to go trick or treating and terrorize the Neighborhood." He said with a laugh as he scooped up some candy corn, eating it slowly. "There's a curfew Dandy, No one is going out tonight." Said Gloria, her hands resting on her lap as she looked at Dandy. Dandy only laughed, "Curfews are for Poor People, mother." He said, a slight attitude growing.

"We'll have a costume contest here, Can you guess who I am?" asked Gloria, a large smile on her face as she spun around.

"Doris Duke, Again" said Dandy as he rolled his eyes.

"Dandy, you are so clever." Said his mother as she stopped spinning. "Dora, Bring out Dandy's costume." She asked, and Dora obeyed, returning to the kitchen to grab the costume. "Dora worked on it for a month, with my guidance, of course." She said as the box was put infront of Dandy. He'd rip the box apart in seconds, his face was instantly disappointed as he realized what had been inside. "Ho..Howdy Doody?" he said quietly. "Howdy Doody!?" he screamed as he threw the costume to the floor. His hands cleared the table. The assortment of candy hit the floor, glass shattering everywhere.

"You ungrateful little-" Dora was cut off. "Dora, if Dandy doesn't like his costume we'll make another." Gloria said, her voice frantic. "There's no time for that, Mother!" he screamed at her. "I think I can make it if I hurry" Gloria said as she ran out the door to the costume shop. Dora approached Dandy, glaring at him. "Your mother might be afraid of you, but I'm not." Said Dora, daring him to do anything. "Clean up this mess, Maid" he spit back at her, his face angry. Dora simply scoffed as she walked away. "I work for Miss Gloria, Not you" she said as she retreated to the kitchen.

Dandy's gaze shifted, looking to Cynthia, becoming softer. "Come upstairs with me. I need to make a costume. You are going out with me tonight." Said Dandy as he grabbed Cynthia's arm, dragging her to his room. Dandy's room had to of been the nicest room in the house, decorated with such beautiful colors. "Sit down, and be quiet." He demanded as he pointed to a chair. It seemed like hours until Dandy began to laugh slowly. "It's all done." He murmured as he put the costume on. He'd turn, looking at Cynthia, a clown mask on his face. "What do you think?" he asked as he smiled under his mask. Cynthia looked him up and down, nodding. "It looks great." She said, not showing any interest at all. He'd stare at her for a moment. "What is your problem, huh?" he said as he approached her. Her eyes locked with the mask as she shrugged lightly. Dandy grabbed her, pulling her to her feet. "Tell me, I don't like secrets" he demanded as he stared at her. "You are behaving like a child…You have a new toy, why do you need me around? Just fire me. It's obvious you have no interest in me anymore." She said, glaring at him. Dandy let go of her, taking a step back. "Do…You want to leave?" he asked, as he pulled the mask from his face. She'd look at his face, he looked as though he was going to start crying. Cynthia stared at him, her gaze becoming softer. "I..I don't know what I want anymore Dandy." She said, her arms folding over her chest. "W…What do you mean?" he asked, as he became more frantic. "Please, just come tonight, you might have fun?" he asked as he swallowed hard. Cynthia began to walk around his room, in thought. His eyes had been locked with her body, watching her. She'd stop her eyes looking at him. "What's the point, you'll forget I am even there." She said as she sat down on his bed. "No..No I wont, I just get overly excited and focus on to many things at once. I could never forget about you." He said as he approached her. He'd kneel down and rest his face on her lap. "Please don't leave…You make me happy and you actually care…no one else has ever cared before. Me and you have the same interests…we can get married or something. Is that what you want?" he asked, as he began to break down. She'd watch him, no emotion on her face. "What do you want…Dandy?" she asked as she began to stroke her hair. "I-I don't want you to leave." He said as he looked up to her, his eyes red and puffy. She'd frown, looking at him in pity. "Dandy.." she murmured as she cupped his cheek. She leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "I'll…stay, for you." She said, smiling softly. He'd hug her tightly and nod. "We should go have some fun while the night is still young, don't you think?" he asked, a small smile forming on his lips. "I agree, let us go.".

The both stood up and headed downstairs, Dandy had been wearing his clown mask, a smug look underneath. In all honestly he played her, forced her to believe that he was upset with the thought of her leaving. Little did she know, he was just controlling her in order to get his way. Soon Dandy approached Dora, slowly. "Boo!" he screamed at her. She'd jump slightly and turn facing him. "You! Do not scare me, I raised you since you were this tall. I found those poor animals you killed behind the house, I told your mother all about it. If it happens again, I'm calling the police. " she said, her hand resting on her hip as she glared at him. "Did you have anything to do with that mess in town?" she asked. Dandy simply pulled a knife from the table and began walking towards her. "Oh, you gonna kill me? Go on, do it!" she dared him. Dandy simple ripped the mask off his face, glaring at Dora. "Just like I thought, you don't have the guts. There is no way you killed those people." She said as she began to clean up. "Shut your piehole, Dora! Or I will kill you!" he screamed at her. "Oh really? Then kill me, Go on! I dare you!" she yelled right back. "I hate you Dora…I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" he screamed at her as he turned and began walking out of the house, he'd grab Cynthia's hand as they were leaving. "Believe me boy, I hate you too." Said Dora as she shook her head.


End file.
